


A Chance Meeting

by CubanCracker62



Series: Stories from the Spiral [5]
Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, death mention, im overhauling the coven and nobody can stop me, shittalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanCracker62/pseuds/CubanCracker62
Summary: After the events in Ravenscar, Calder receives a mysterious note, and decides to meet up with its mysterious author.
Series: Stories from the Spiral [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Chance Meeting

Calder hiked up the rocky mountain path, the pass mostly obscured from view by the pine forest. The only light came from above between the tall trees, and it was slowly disappearing as night began to take hold. A bitterly cold night, judging by the way his breath was visible in the nighttime air. He looked over the scrawled note in his hands one more time.

_ Meet me tonight at dusk in the woods west of Northguard. There’s a path into the forest not far outside the south gate, leading west up the hills.  _

_ Please come alone. I only wish to talk. _

There was no name on it. A suspicious letter if Calder ever read one, but it was worth looking into, and he’d taken his own measures in case things went south.

After a bit more hiking, he paused in a clearing and looked around. There was a break in the trees here, and from here he was high enough to see Northguard spread out below, and a few stars were beginning to appear in the sky.

“You know, I didn’t think you’d actually come,” said a voice. Calder turned to see a familiar raven, clad in blue and gold hooded robes, sitting perched on a boulder. “For all your skill, I never suspected you for a fool.”

Calder knew that irritating voice. “Munin?”

Munin smirked. “Surprised?”

Calder gripped the wand in his hands a little tighter, fixing a glare on him. “...A bit.”

“Well, it’s me.” He stood and walked over. “Took you long enough to get up here, by the way.”

“Yeah, well, next time you leave a note to someone, at least sign it,” he retorted, holding up the written note. “Or maybe just ask them face to face if you want to talk.”

“And be seen in Northguard?” said Munin. He chuckled to himself as he gazed over the landscape of Northguard, looking almost forlorn as he did. From here, Calder could see lamps lighting up across the town as night began to fall. “No, I don’t think the king would be very happy to see me again. Not after what I’ve done.” He turned to face Calder. “But my crimes aren’t why I asked you to meet me here.”

“Alright then, out with it. What is so important that I had to meet you out here for it?” Calder demanded. 

“Oh, don’t be so hostile. If this meeting was a trap, I would have made it far less obvious,” he said coolly.

“Get to the point.”

“Fine. I’m offering my help.” A long silence hung between them. He turned again to Calder when he didn’t respond. “Well?”

“You tried to wake a Titan and unleash an eternal winter,” Calder stated tensely.

“I did.”

“Then you know that there’s no way I can trust you.”

“I know.”

“ _ Then why _ —“

“Othin is gone,” he interjected. “Kol took over and kicked me out of the Coven. Said if I ever show my face again, she’d have me thrown in a river and freeze it over herself.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. We’ve never agreed on anything even once, but she’s been acting different ever since you stopped our ritual. More… extreme. Distant.” Calder could see a hint of fear cross Munin’s face. “She has plans, Calder. Big ones.”

Calder’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it’s the truth. Though I suppose my loyalty was only ever really towards Othin; I never cared much for the rest of the Coven. Kol clearly has her own agenda, and Eitri is just an idiot.”

“Look, I’m sorry to hear about that, I really am, but none of that changes the fact that we’ve both tried to kill each other!”

“Did you kill Othin?”

Calder’s train of thought stopped dead. “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“I found him dead after you stopped our ritual. Frozen solid. Looked like the work of some powerful ice magic.” Munin gave him a sharp look. “That wouldn’t be your work, would it?”

“Wha— no! We fought, but he escaped! I thought…” Calder trailed off, clearly horrified.

Munin gave a slow nod, as if he had expected that answer. Whether or not he believed his claim, he gave no indication of it. 

“Gods... I’m sorry,” Calder said awkwardly. “About Othin.”

Munin scoffed. “Stick to magic. You’re a terrible liar.” Before Calder could argue, he continued. “So... are you going to accept my offer?”

Calder hummed in thought as he mulled it over. “You help me track down Kol, find out whatever she’s planning and put a stop to it. And what do you hope to get out of it?” he asked. “Revenge? Closure? Finding Othin’s killer?”

Munin chuckled darkly. “Something like that, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but I've been cooking up a rewrite of Grizzleheim lately; I really like rewriting the old worlds in arcs 1 and 2, since they have potential and could use a good update. This particular interaction takes place shortly before Wintertusk, and I'm hoping it will shed some light on their situation and character (especially since the entire Coven is getting an overhaul for this rewrite) :>


End file.
